


The Breakfast Club

by ashxtonsdimplxs, cherrieperrie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: 80's themed, And Ashtons a jock, Except its not really in the eighties, I promise, Just read, Lashton - Freeform, Like help, Lukes mom owns a diner, M/M, ayyy, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag, its good, malum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxtonsdimplxs/pseuds/ashxtonsdimplxs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrieperrie/pseuds/cherrieperrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Liz owns a diner, Ashton likes Luke and Luke plays hard to get</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Jock

Luke sighs as he walks into his mom's diner. It's ten in the morning on a Saturday and he should be sleeping because it's way too early to be rollerblading around and making a fool of himself. 

He turns the jukebox on so it's not as silent in the restaurant and works on setting up the tables and cleaning the counter as the rest of the staff walk in, grumbling. He smirks and sets up a pot of coffee, shrugging on the leather jacket that reads 'The Breakfast Club', the name of his mom's diner, in white cursive, along with his name underneath it. 

Luke slips his Converse on, because there's no way he's wearing fucking roller blades today, and flips the sign to Open as he pours himself a cup of coffee. His mom walks in and kisses his cheek and Luke sighs. As much as he hates working, he loves his mom, and he must admit that diner is a cute little thing. Its a typical eighties diner, complete with jukeboxes and milkshakes and Elvis Presley's photo hung up around the place. He sighs and takes a sip of his coffee.

It's not thirty minutes later that a group comes in, laughing. Luke's in the back with the cook, scrolling around on his phone, when he looks up at the sound of the door jingling. He freezes at the people that walk in because holy shit it's fucking Ashton Irwin, god help him. 

"What are you doing, go out there!" the cook, Matthew, says, pushing him out of the kitchen. Luke fights against him because he so doesnt want to have to talk to Ashton because he's had a crush on him since like, secondary school.

"Okay, Matt, just stop pushing me and cook the damn food!" Luke pushes the adult off of him and stands up, straightening out his jacket. His tongue flicks over his lip ring and he checks his reflection in one of the big spoons, making sure his hair looks good before he's walking over towards Ashton and his group. 

He snatches his notepad off the counter and his stomach is twisting and churning but he makes his way out to the table a slow as possible and there's only two of Ashton's jock friends here, the nicer ones, or so Luke's heard, so he feels more relaxed once he finally comes up to them.

His hand shakes a bit, though, as he flips open his notepad but he recites the usual, "Welcome to The Breakfast Club, what can I get you?" and tries to look very uninterested.

He doesn't really know if it works. Ashton looks up from laughing at something the green haired boy, whom Luke thinks is called Michael, says. His smile switches into a smirk as he looks Luke up and down. 

"Are you on the menu?" He flirts and Luke actually thinks he's gonna throw up and he fights and fidgets to keep the red from seeping into his face.

"No, but a punch to the face is." The two boys that are sat with Ashton laugh. Liz walks by Luke and slaps him upside the head, muttering something about being nice. Luke grumbles and clutches the back of his head, but he sighs and puts on the fakest smile he can muster up. 

"Can you just give me your drink order?" He hisses out, dropping the smile once his mom leaves.  
"Water." Ashton grumbles, sinking back into his seat, obviously upset at being rejected. Luke smirks.

"Coke." The bushy haired, tanned skinned boy orders and, Calum, thats his name. Michael nods, "Same."

Luke nods and spins on his heel, walking back into the kitchen to get the drinks.

"Hey, Luke, who is that?" Martha, a waitress, asks. She jerks her head to Ashton.

Luke looks back at the boy and shrugs. "Him? Hes gay." He smirks at the look on the blonde girl's face and walks back to the table to hand out the drinks. 

Ashton puts on a snarky smile as Luke comes, and sits up in his seat. Luke prepares for the worst as he sets the drinks on the table.

"What do you guys want to eat?" He asks. Ahton looks him up and down and opens his mouth and Luke cuts him off. 

"Dont even try, Lover Boy. Youre gonna have to do better than a cheesy pick up line to get me." He smirks at Ashtons defeated face and takes their order. He gives it to Matthew when he goes back into the kitchen.

When it's time to go home, Ashton is still there, sitting in the same place, on his phone. Lukes shift ends at around two, and he's happy as he slings his messenger bag over his shoulder. As soon as he's out the door, Ashton's following him. 

Michael and Calum had left an hour earlier, complaining about their love struck friend and how stupid it was to wait hours until Luke finally could leave.

Luke raises an eyebrow as Ashton slides in front of him when he tries to open his car door. 

"Can I help you?" Luke asks, his heart skipping a beat as his hand brushes against Ashton's.

"Let me take you on a date?" Ashton blurts and Luke flushes. 

"Move out of my way and I'll think about it." Luke breathes, ignoring the fact that his mind is screaming at him to say yes. Ashton nods and is about to move out of the way before he pulls out his phone. 

"At least give me your number?" He asks hopefully. 

Luke sighs and shoves his jacket into his messenger bag, grabbing Ashton's phone. He types in his number and puts the contact name as Diner Boy before handing it back to Ashton, who slides out of the way and starts walking to his own car, but not before he leans up and whispers into Luke's ear.

"You should wear that shirt more often." His hand brushes across Luke's chest as he leaves and if Luke forgets how to breathe for the whole car ride home, well, nobody has to know.


	2. The text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luke gets a text

Luke's head swarms with thoughts of Ashton throughout the entire drive home. It's just all so surreal to him to think that Ashton, his longtime crush and a popular jock, had actually started hitting on him. 

And now Ashton's got his number. And the anticipation of receiving a text from the older boy, has Luke rushing to his room and twiddling his phone in his hands until it finally vibrates.

'Hey, beautiful. Didn't give me much of a chance to talk to you, did you?'

Luke bites his lip and tries to keep a big smile from forming on his face, as he quickly replies back, trying to act uninterested. 

'You didn't give me much of a chance to tell you to go away, either. But whatever. What do you want from me, Ashton?'

He frowns after it's sent because it sounds too rude and even though he doesn't want Ashton to know how much he really really really likes him, he doesn't want to come off as completely, one hundred percent turned off by him.

Because he's not. Definitely not. Ashton's who he gets off to every time in the shower, who he dreams about at night, who he wants to be with. But he's not going to tell Ashton that, not going to let the older boy win him over just yet.

Ashton comes back with a 'Whoa there, babe. I just wanted to talk, hang out, whatever you kids do these days.'

Luke shifts on his bed and sighs at the message. 

'Is that really all you want to do, Irwin? Cause your one night stand reputation doesn't say so.'

He smirks because now Ashton's stuck in a corner. Everyone knows about his love-and-leave reputation, so he really can't deny it. Not to Luke, especially.

But then the sinking feeling starts inside of his stomach because that's why Ashton wants him. He wants sex, wants to dominate Luke for one night and then never come back again. Anger mixes itself into Luke's brain, takes a stand there and he really just wants to punch Ashton, kiss him, too, but punch him, and make him realize that he is not going to do that if they ever hook up in any form or fashion.

'You're the only other thing I'd really want to do, Hemmings, but I think you know that by now.'

Luke grimaces at the message, no longer feeling jumpy and excited.

'I'm not going to be one of your one night sluts, you know.' he texts back. 'I don't want to see you if that's all I am to you.'

And Ashton's reply is so quick, Luke thinks he might fall off his bed from how soon his phone vibrates.

'Give me a try, Hemmings. I'm going to do that. You seem like a keeper. A multiple fuck and possible boyfriend.'

Luke's heart flutters a bit at the word boyfriend, but he swallows the hopeful sensation and shakes it out of his mind.

'I bet you say that to everyone, Irwin. And I'm not falling for it. I'm not a slut.'

'Except for your cock, maybe," Luke thinks quietly and then groans. Ashton was playing with his head again and it was killing him. He wants Ashton to kiss him, fuck him, do whatever he likes, but one time isn't good enough for Luke, and he knows it.

'Just give me a fucking chance, Luke. And meet me at the park at 4, if you want to. Won't fuck you until you want me to.'

Luke sighs and gives up, because it's no use fighting Ashton and fighting his feelings.

"Fuck you, Irwin," he mumbles under his breath as he sends an 'Okay' to the other boy. "Don't fucking blow this."

And it's already nearing three, so Luke throws his phone on his bed and jumps in the shower so he can wash off the dirt and grime from work and redo his hair afterwards. 

And maybe smell like tulips and vanilla just in case he actually does let Ashton touch him. 

Cause maybe it's worth a shot, going out with him, trying it out like he's always wanted, but maybe it's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay this one was written by the lovely cherrieperrie and the first one was written by me, lukes_into_drummers and so will the next one okayy


	3. The kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luke meets up with Ashton.

Luke is nervous when he gets out of the shower. Of course he is. He's him.

He wanders round for about ten minutes. towel wrapped around his waist as he frets. And maybe he spends an extra 10 minutes on picking out his outfit, and an extra twenty on his hair, but he's the only one to know. 

When he gets to the park five minutes after his and Ashton's designated meetup time, hands shoved deep into his pockets, Ashton is pacing in front of a large tree. He's gnawing on his lower lip in worry and Luke tucks that image back into his mind, into a file labeled Everything Ashton, to ponder over later. He clears his throat, standing up straighter as he walks to the tree Ashtons at. Said boy jerks his head up, meeting Luke's gaze with a cheeky grin, tinted with relief. 

"So, you wanted to talk?" Luke asks, leaning back on the tree. 

Ashton shrugs and looks up at him slyly. "Talking is definitely not the first thing that comes to my mind when I think of you." 

And then his lips are on Luke's, long, slender fingers curling around pale hips. Lukes head jerks back in surprise, but Ashton doesn't falter as his mouth gladly reconnect to Luke's. 

Luke melts into the kiss, arms wrapping around Ashton's neck. And maybe he lets the kissing go on for too long because all of a sudden Ashton's hands are slipping under his sweatshirt, pulling it off, along with the shirt under it. 

It's too late when Luke shoves Ashton away, hand braced firmly against taught chest muscles, and he bends down to grab his shirt and pull it on, then the sweatshirt after it. 

"This was fucked up and not supposed to happen. I um, I have to go." Luke is out of there faster than Ashton can breathe, and it's not until he's home and he presses his fingers against his swollen lips that he realizes what he's done.

"Fuck!" He yells, kicking the door. "Fuck fuck fuck, ow, FUCK!" He yells, clutching his foot before falling onto the couch. 

"Fuck," He mumbles again because its really the only thing his mind can process, except for Ashton's soft, warm lips on him and how he tasted like hot chocolate and mint gum, and how that combination shouldn't really work too well but it does on Ashton, and cold fingers wandering his chest and yeah, he should probably stop thinking about these things. (Spoiler Alert: He doesn't.)

His mom comes home at around eight and Luke is still on the couch, but he's asleep this time and Liz sighs, walking over to her son. 

"Luke, honey, get up. You're never gonna sleep tonight." She says, shaking him gently.

Luke swats at her hand and rolls over so his face is buried in couch cushions. 

"'M depressed." He mumbles out, muffled from the couch cushions but Liz still understands. 

"I demand ice cream and cake. No hot chocolate." He adds before his mum can ask because that would remind him of Ashton and he just can't be reminded of him without wanting to cry or like, punch a wall or something. And Liz is a stern mum, sometimes, but she knows when she needs to be a friend instead. So she gets up and grabs two tubs of ice cream and hands one to Luke along with a spoon and puts on Netflix, curling up on the couch next to him.

They've gone through about three movies when Lukes phone buzzes with a call. He grabs it off the table and answers it without looking. 

"'Ello?" he asks around his mouthful of ice cream. 

"Hello? Is this Luke." Luke pulls the phone away from his ear and glances at the caller ID, which has Ashton's name sprawled across the front, along with a heart tacked to the end of it. He chokes on his ice cream and sets the tub down, coughing a few more times before he brings the phone back to his ear. 

"Hi um, yeah." He answers, clearing his throat. His mum pauses the movie and looks at him curiously but he waves her off. 

"Great, um, its Michael, the green haired one from the diner." The voice sounds slightly worried on the other end and Luke is confused. Why is Ashtons best mate ringing him, off of Ashtons phone, at eleven at night.

"Oh, hey, mate. Can I ask why you're calling?" Luke inquires into the phone, and can hear some mutters in the background. 

"Yeah, um, I guess? I dont even know whats going on, Ashton rambling about how he fucked it all up with you and he wanted to talk to you but he was too much of a pussy, some shit like that. Just, take care of it, would ya?" And then theres rustling, and someone elses voice on the phone.

"Hello?" Luke asks in confusion as he stands up and slips out the back door before his mum can say anything. He sits on one of the white chairs, the night air cool and calming around him. 

"Luke?" The voice on the other end asks and Luke pales considerably. 

"Fucking- hi, Ash." he says, chuckling nervously. 

"Luke, oh, my God, Luke, I'm so sorry for kissing you like that. It like, wasn't right and shit and I'm just really sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Ashton rambles. 

"Ashton, Ashton, it's fine." Luke chuckles and it's kind of a bit more than fine but he can't let Ashton know that, can he?

"Just, um, let me take you out on a real date, yeah?"

Luke's breath hitches as the question comes through the line but nods anyway, even though Ashton can't see him, but then he remembers he's playing hard to get and he's not going to let Ashton have him that easily. 

"Gonna have to work harder to get me, Irwin." And then he hangs up and buries his head in his hands and yells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late guys, but here you have it! ~Lukes_into_drummers


	4. The try hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ashton doesn't give up

 Sweets aren’t really necessary, Luke decides after that phone call, so he’s up to lie down in his room and scream into his pillow until he feels like at least a fraction of the drama has faded.

 “Fuck you, Irwin,” he mumbles, flipping his phone in his hands and going over the events from earlier in his head. “You’re making this so damn complicated. I don’t even know why I like you in the first place.”

 And it’s the burning sensation on his mouth and hips, where Ashton kissed and touched him that Luke’s really confused about. He’s never been in a situation like that, never experienced those kind of romantic things, but he’s sure the effects aren’t supposed to last this long… right?

 He thinks maybe he should call Ashton back, tell him that “Hell yes, I’ll go on that date with you. The proper one you promised me,” but he won’t let himself give in that easily.

 “Homework’s more important than you anyway, Irwin,” he says, grabbing his backpack up from the floor and pulling out his maths notebook. “And trigonometric identities are even more important.”

 But they’re really not, even though Luke does find them somewhat interesting. He’s halfway through problem twenty, ignoring previously drawn hearts with Ashton’s name in them that are littered in the margins, when his phone rings the second time. 

 It’s Ashton. Of course it’s Ashton. 

 “Look Hemmings,” he starts. “If you won’t reply to my texts then I don’t know how are we going to work this out. I said I was sorry for taking it too far this morning and that we should redo it, but if you don’t want to, I can try to change my mind.”

 Luke internally freaks, because to hell if he’s going to let the boy he’s been pining after for so long just slip through his fingers. 

 “N-no! I mean…” Luke smacks himself in the forehead, completely forgetting his maths homework and anything that’s not Ashton. “We can, but I’m not going to let you get me that easily, Irwin. We have to take this one step at a time. And last time I checked, making out half-naked against a tree in a public area is not.”

 The line is silent for a moment until Ashton finally lets out a long sigh, contemplating what the hell he’s supposed to say to Luke.

“I said I’m sorry, for the last fucking time. Just let me start this over, okay?” Ashton says, and Luke can tell he’s feeling exasperated by the sound of his voice. “Just loosen up a bit and we can talk normally again. I told you I was going to give you a chance and not just for one night and you’ve got to at least try and believe that.”

 “Maybe I would if you hadn’t fucking kissed me so fast.”

 “You kissed back, as I recall.”

 Luke’s stuck there and he knows it. But it was only because it was something he’d been longing for for awhile now and Ashton’s lips had felt so soft and warm and inviting and…

 “Luke?”

 “What?” Luke snaps himself out of his thoughts and bites his lip to forget the pressure of Ashton’s on them.

 “Let me take you out tomorrow. After school, is that alright?” Ashton asks, his tone a bit softer now.

 “I don’t know,” Luke mumbles. “I might have to work tomorrow since for some reason Monday nights are always busy at that place. Maybe if you come by we can talk. And I mean actually talk this time.”

 “Fine. Text me when you know for sure and I’ll see you then.” He pauses for a moment. “And don’t let me catch you staring, Hemmings. Might warm up this cold front you have going on for me right now.”

 A click, and then the dial tone comes on and Luke groans, throwing his phone down. 

 “Fucking dick,” he mutters, looking down at the unfinished math homework on his lap. And suddenly, it doesn’t seem so exciting anymore.

 ***

Luke’s fully aware that Ashton is going to be sitting in the same row as him in Biology. And as much as he usually hops with excitement down the hall to that classroom, he’s not today because he’s going to want to stare at Ashton, but he can’t. Not when it’s going to let Ashton think that Luke’s letting his guard down.

 And that fucker just had to look even more gorgeous today. Luke observes this as he walks past Ashton’s row and over to his own seat where he can take a quick glance without Ashton noticing.

 His shirts all ripped with holes and tears scattered across it and one of those fucking bandanas he wears all the time makes his hair look even curlier and fluffier than it usually does. Not to mention his arms look so big and strong today and Luke wants to fall out of his seat and dream about those being tightly around him.

 But he doesn’t. And it’s so hard because Ashton’s laughing with a whole group of people, showing off those prize-winning dimples and smirking over at Luke every once in awhile and Luke can’t flip him off or say anything because that would mean he’s noticing the attention Ashton’s giving him and that’s not going to happen.

 But they are so loud and Luke’s trying to study for a quiz that’s about to happen in the next few minutes when class starts and he’s already so angry and frustrated and it’s all he can do to stand up and fucking tell them to shut up as loud as he can.

 And he’s not even looking at Ashton. Not even close to looking at Ashton. Just the stupid, inconsiderate people around him who actually have shut up due to the most awkward kid in school telling them to do so at the top of his lungs.

 Then there’s a voice of some dumb kid that Luke’s pretty sure has nothing better to do with his life than make fun of people and get drunk.

 “What’s the matter, Hemmings? Fuck yourself too hard thinking about how you’ll never get any dick from Irwin?”

 The class erupts in laughter and for the first time Luke looks over at Ashton and sees his face is as probably as red as Luke’s own is.

 “Everyone knows about your little kissing escapade at the park yesterday,” the kid continues. “Should’ve thought about more of a private place, huh?”

 Ashton kicks him, hard, and stands up.

 “Just shut up,” he mumbles. “Leave the kid alone; he’s trying to study and you all just a bunch of dicks. Whatever happened yesterday is none of your fucking business.” 

 He grabs his stuff and stomps out of the room and Luke groans because that means Ashton’s skipping class again and going to fail the quiz as well as leave him with all the drama of what just happened… and a million staring eyes looking to him for the next action. 

 It’s all he can do to actually take the quiz himself and then run out after class is over to the bathroom where he debates whether he should call or message Ashton or not. Because Ashton’s a fucking dick for kissing him out there in the first place and causing this shit drama to start. 

 ‘Fuck you,’ is all he can think to text. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one and I'm sort of proud of it??? Sorry for the long wait!- cherrieperrie


	5. The Stars

 

It's exactly a week and three days before Luke sees Ashton outside of school again. Not that he's been counting, or anything.

 Psh, thats a stupid idea.

 And it's not really Luke's decision, but Ashton shows up at the diner, at the same booth that started this mess. 

 "Get out," Luke orders as soon as he shows up to the booth.

 Ashton stops and looks up at him, smiling softly.

 But Luke's not buying it.

 "I just want to talk," Ashton says quietly and Luke scoffs.

 "Oh, yeah, because that went so well last time. Now I'm the laughing stock of the school, not that I wasn't before, but it's your fault this time." Luke shakes his head and turns around, ripping his leather jacket off and slamming the order book to the counter. When one of the other waiters, Brad, walks by him, Luke shoves the jacket into his chest. 

 "My shift's over. That table is yours." He jerks his head roughly at Ashton and grabs his messenger back, exiting out the rear door so he won't see Ashton again. He has to walk all the way around the diner to get to his car, but it's worth it.

 ***

It's another week until Luke talks to Ashton, actually talks. It's not the best time, because it's almost five in the morning, but whatever. Luke's a little teensy bit tipsy, but it's really not his fault because some distant family friend had invited them to a party and there were teenagers there and he was pressured. He's not drunk enough to go dancing naked on the table, but he is drunk enough to call his crush at 4:47 in the morning and talk about the stars.

 "Hullo?" Ashton answers drowsily into the phone. His voice is rough, rimmed with sleep. Luke can hear rustling, and he presumes it's Ashton's sheets as he sits up. 

 "Have you ever looked at the stars?" Luke answers as a greeting. His phone is on his stomach, Ashton's voice sounding loudly through the night air on speaker. His iPod is next to his head, Ed Sheeran playing softly into his ears.

 "Like, actually looked at the stars," he says when Ashton doesn't answer. 

 "What are you on about?" Ashton asks, his voice still slow as he sinks back into the sheets. Luke ignores the question, eyes still grazing over the sky, clear for the first time in months.

 "Cause, like, I do. And there's so many, and they're so big. 'S weird, kinda. There's only seven billion people in this world, and the stars, there's got to be over ten million. And, like, the years. It's so weird, because when one star explodes in space, we could still be watching it live, cause there's a million years apart from what we see and what's actually exploding. God, how irrelevant must we be compared to the skies. Like, none of us are gonna do anything that's gonna be remembered. None of us, because eventually I'm going to die, and you're going to die and eventually no one is gonna be left to tell our stories and to keep us going. Like, yeah, George Washington is important now but eventually someones gonna deem him unimportant some day and he's gonna be forgotten too and it all doesn't fucking matter. None of it, none of this shit life because all of it is gonna fucking end.

 "Like, if I asked you what your biggest fear was, the first thing thats gonna pop into your mind is death, and it's stupid as all hell because we shouldn't be scared of death because we all know it's gonna happen, eventually, so why, out of everything we can be afraid of, do we choose death when we know its imminent? Why don't we actually live fucking life instead? None of us do that because we are all so cautious so we don't die, and instead we could be living. But we dedicate our lives to going to school, and then going to more school, and then trying to do work and not everyone really takes a minute just to take a breath. Like, they go to parties and they sing and dance and have fun but they're not really taking a breath, not stopping, not really. They don't just sit at home with their best friends in pajamas and watching a stupid show that they're not really watching because they're too busy talking to each other and eating ice cream to really pay attention, and that's, that's the most fun you could have." Luke has to stop for a minute to replay the song on his iPod and take a breather.

 "But that's only because we want to be remembered. We want to be remembered so fucking badly that we'd do anything to have it happen. We waste our lives trying to be remembered. But imagine if we could outlive the stars, Ashton, just imagine if we could outlive them. Imagine how much stuff we could do in the world, all the good, and all the bad too but it still wouldn't be enough time for some people. They'd still want more, more to be remembered by and God, I'm such a hypocrite because I want to be remembered too and it's not fair because my memory, my life, is gonna die with me when I die and it's gonna burn when the world does and I wont be able to see it. I want to be as big as the stars, Ashton. I want to be like them because everyone knows about the stars and no one is ever gonna forget them. I'm not gonna do anything to impress the stars, but God, do I want to."

 Luke finishes his rant and it's quiet over the line for a bit, just Ashton's soft breathing filtering through the speaker. Luke's replaying the song again when a loud rustling sounds off on Ashton's end. 

 "Where are you?" he asks, jumping out of bed and walking over to his bathroom. 

 "Park." Luke answers and then the line goes dead.

 ***

Ashton shows up in ten minutes. He's got a hoodie and sweatpants on, along with a beanie.

 He sits down next to Luke without talking, and they just sit for, like, an hour before Lukes alarm goes off, telling him that it's around six in the morning. He stands up, and so does Ashton.

 "Thanks, I guess." Luke mumbles. "For, like, letting me call you at four in the morning and ponder over life." He shrugs and leans forward, lips brushing across Ashton's cheek. 

 It's when he's walking away that Ashton finally speaks.

 "Hey, Luke?"

 Luke spins around around, walking backwards, and hums in response, tilting his head up slightly. 

 "You don't have to be a star in the sky, because you're already one for me down here," he says and Luke's chest feels tight, like it's hard to breath.

 He just nods, because it's all he can do and turns around again, walking back home.


End file.
